Just a Nightmare
by Intricacy
Summary: Pop Goes the Weasel. An innocent song, you say? You’re wrong.


Just a Nightmare

"_Pop Goes the Weasel." An innocent song, you say? You're wrong._

I don't own Harry Potter, or "Pop Goes the Weasel"

Hmm, a complete parody story. Somehow, all my parody stories revolve around Ron, when he doesn't really appear in my more serious stories. Strange. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_Round and round the cobbler's bench…_

Ron Weasley heard soft music playing in the background of the calming garden scenery. Was his mind playing tricks on him? The melody lulled him and whispered in his ear as the wind would do, but in a taunting, teasing manner. He frowned. What was going on?

_The monkey chased the weasel_.

However, all calmness and soothing quiet must come to an end. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a smirking monkey with grey eyes. His frown deepened. A smirking monkey? With grey eyes? Since when could monkeys smirk?

The monkey took a step closer to him, and another step. Ron slowly backed away. Slowly, the monkey grew taller and stood straighter, evolving what would have taken thousands of years in a matter of seconds. His brown fur disappeared, leaving only a very pale blond at the top of his head. His complexion paled, but his eyes remained that same steel blue, wispy grey. And that smirk stayed on, no matter how much Ron wanted it off.

"Draco Malfoy," Ron muttered, reaching into his pocket for his wand.

But it wasn't there.

Startled, he looked up, only to find Malfoy smirking even harder, lifting his wand hand. Ron frowned and looked closer. It was _his_ wand! That prick had his wand!

_The monkey thought 'twas all in fun…_

"Looking for something, Weasel?" Malfoy said, twirling the wand carelessly in his hand.

Ron all but sputtered, his ears turning bright red in anger. "You—you!" he said, not sounding literate at all. And the gibberish only egged Malfoy on further.

"Well, let's see just how brave Weasel is without his wand, shall we?" he said, starting toward him. Frantically, Ron dropped his courageous act and ran in the other direction, hearing Draco Malfoy's laugh and breath at his neck as he ran endlessly, trying to get away from the horror.

The cackle never paused or needed a moment's breath. It continued on mercilessly.

"I bet you know what comes next, don't you, Weasel?" came Draco's voice, floating above the cackle. "It's my favorite part. Isn't it yours?"

Ron shook his head from side to side in absolute horror. _Oh, no, please, don't let it come, don't let it come!_ he begged in his mind, his eyes wide.

_POP! Goes the weasel!_

Draco Malfoy raised his wand and started the incantation. "_Expl_—"

* * *

Ron bolted upright in bed, panting heavily and sweating. Harry frowned, standing at Ron's bedside. "What's wrong, Ron?" he asked, concerned. "You were kicking and tossing."

Ron, upon realizing he was back at the Burrow with nothing to fear about being exploded, slowly calmed down and let his breathing cruise to a normal pace. "Nothing," he said finally when he regained his voice. "Just a nightmare."

Harry nodded slowly, watching Ron somewhat suspiciously. "Just a nightmare," he repeated.

Ron nodded. "Yes, it's only a nightmare." He looked over to Harry for support, who was looking at him with a frown. "Maybe I'd better get some rest. You too, Harry."

Harry nodded, but he didn't move. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Ron lied back down upon the bed and pulled the cover over, up to his chin. "Well, good night, Harry," he said. But just as he was about to turn over, he swore he saw Harry's eyes flash a silver grey – that same grey of Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry said.

Ron only stared intently at Harry. "Nothing," he said finally, dragging out every syllable of the word, as though he weren't sure of himself. And he wasn't. "Must be my mind, playing tricks on me."

Harry nodded. "It must be," he agreed. Turning the lights out once more, Harry turned around and smirked promptly before transfiguring back into a specific monkey with grey eyes as Ron slipped into the dream world once more.

"Sweet dreams, Ron," the monkey said, smirking.

* * *

_A penny for a spool of thread…_

"What? Found a bit of money? Good thing, 'cause your family's so dirt poor with so many idiots running around, I wonder how it gets along."

Ron looked up to find the smirking face of Draco Malfoy once more and started to pale immediately. His cry could be heard throughout the realm of dreams.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Oh, I must apologize to Ron someday. First that daisy thing, now this. Ah well. He's a nice character. I didn't portray him very well in this, but it'll have to do.

What do you think? Please review!


End file.
